Calorie
Español= Calorie 'en un personaje de HTFF. Información Calorie es un hámster de color café claro gordo quien intenta perder peso. A diferencia de otros personajes gordos, su cuerpo es literalmente grande y más redondo de lo usual. Solo viste una banda deportiva carmesí en la cabeza. Calorie, al ser gordo, siempre intenta perder peso y se mantiene a dieta. Es muy activo y nunca suele flojear, algo que lo diferencia de otros Tree Friends gordos. Casi siempre se le ve en el parque trotando y haciendo varios ejercicios; a veces también se le ve haciendo lo mismo en las banquetas. Siempre se mantiene en constante ejercicio y "saludable". A pesar de querer perder peso, comer es una de sus actividades notables y, como resultado subsecuente, su debilidad. No puede controlar sus hábitos alimenticios, lo que reduce las posibilidades de perder peso o mantenerse a dieta. Prefiere la comida rápida más que la saludable, aunque no se interesa tanto en la comida chatarra. Su grande y redondo cuerpo siempre ha mostrado ser un problema, tanto para el como para los demás. Bloquear el camino, el de los demás o rodar cuando pierde el equilibrio son algunos de sus problemas comunes. También causa temblores menores cada vez que salta o corre; también tiene gran dificultad en mantenerse parado. Afortunadamente para el, su gran cuerpo es resistente a objetos dañinos pequeños. Sus asesinatos (y muertes) involucran aplastamientos. Galería Calorie.png|Caloría trotando Trivia *Calorie se puede convertir en una bola de boliche gigante cada vez que pierde el equilibrio al correr o trotar. *Un efecto curioso de lo anterior, sonidos de una bola de boliche se escuchan cada vez que rueda. *Hay una posibilidad de que cualquier vidrio se rompa cuando Calorie pasa cerca. *Calorie, a manera de automóvil, posee una rueda gigante de hámster. *Su nombre significa caloría en ingles. |-| English= .'Calorie is a character of HTFF. Bio Calorie is a light brown fat hamster who tries to loses some weight. Unlike most fat characters, his body is literally big and more round than usual tree friends. He also wears crimson colored headband. Calorie, being a fat, always tries to keep himself on diet and loses some weight. He is very active for a fat character and never sit down lazily like some fat characters. He always seen at the park, jogs and exercises early morning. Also he can be seen running or jogging at the sidewalk. He always keep himself active and "healthy". Even thought he wanted to loses some weight, eating is absolutely his everyday activities. He can't controls his eating habits, keeping him from stay on diet or loses some weight. He prefers fast foods more than healthy foods, but not really interest in junk foods. His big round size always bring troubles to himself and others. Being stuck in the small place, blocks someone's way and rolling are Calorie's common problems. He also shakes the ground everytime he runs or jumps. He seems can't balance his body very well when standing up. Calorie is being lucky being fat as his body can be durable to any small dangerous objects. His kills always involves crushing and flattening. Gallery Calorie.png|Calorie jogging Trivia * Calorie can turn into rolling giant bowling ball whenever he loses his balance when running or jogging. * Also bowling ball sounds can be heard whenever he rolls. * It's possible that any glass objects will shatter when Calorie is around. * Calorie owns a big hamster ball and hamster wheel as his vehicles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes Cafes Categoría:Personajes de BlueTide Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:Roedores Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Hámsters Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes adolecentes